Divorce, Rebirth, Remarrige
by Elfera
Summary: Hera and Zeus divorce. Elfangor is reborn. Hera and Zeus get remarried. It's a wonderful story that tells people that love can reform.


**Eh I was bored, I love Hera. Not in love like marrige, I mean in a very large respect. For the marrige thing would be weird. I love Elfangor. (I will not say which for even I don't know.) Plus I get really angry at Zeus. A lot. I blame him for all the storms we have.**

**I do not own Hera for that would be weird, and I do not own Elfangor for he's K.A. Applegates. I do not own any god or goddess for that would be weird. (Though Apollo seems really cute.) Pretty much I don't own anything on here. Though I do own Apollo's girlfriend. Who isn't in this story... so yeah. **

_Divorce_

Zeus was sitting in his throne completly bored. When all the sudden the doors burst open, and Hera walked in. Her head held high, and there were some papers in her hands.

"Zeus" she said in her lovely comanding mother voice.

"Yes darling?" Zeus asked. He was nervous for just that day he had an affair with a bleach blonde waitress.

"Oh can it" she said. "I know you had an affair, and I don't care." Zeus' mouth dropped open.

"How can you not care?"

"Because" she handed him the papers. "We're no longer married." Zeus looked over the papers, and his eyes grew big, and wide, and he looked up at Hera.

"You can't divorce me! What will that say? The goddess of marrige isn't married." Hera smiled.

"That reminds me. I have to go talk to Hades about something." With that Hera walked out proud, and tall, and Zeus slummped in his seat.

_Rebirth_

"Hades?" Hades jumped, and turned around to see his youngest sister Hera.

"Hera" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"You know all those favors you owe me?" Hades nodded.

"Well I know a way that can take care of all eighteen thousand fivehundred, and fiftyone favors."

"What?" Hades said preparing for the worst.

"It isn't that big. I was just wondering if you could bring someone back to life for me. With all of his memories." Hades laughed.

"I thought it was going to be something difficult. As long as they haven't been through rebirth. Who is it?"

"Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul." Hades nodded thoughtfully.

"You're in luck. He's still here. We're just going to need some help. I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard for you to get the person."

"Why?"

"Because they help we need is from your daughter Hebe." Hera nodded. "

"Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Get Hebe down here, then we'll find Elfangor. Then she'll have to use one of her youngth potions on him."

"Got it" Hera said. Then she flashed to Mnt. Olympus.

"HEBE!" she called walking down the streets.

"Yeah Mom?" Hera turned around to see Hebe with her husband Heracles.

"Thank goodness. I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Okay so I divorced your father, and now I..."

"You divorced dad?" Hebe asked. "That's weird."

"Anyway" Hera said. "And now I'm trying to bring someone back to life, and we need your help, and one of your youngth potions."

"Okay I'll go get it." she turned and kissed Heracles on the lips. "I'll be right back sweetie." Then she flashed away.

"Uh hi?" Heracles said.

"Hello" Hera said coldly. Then Hebe appeared.

"Got it, now bring us to where we're going. Bye Heracles." So Hera grabbed Hebe's arm, and brought her to the Underworld.

"Okay you got her, and the potion." Hades said. "Next stop. Esleum." So Hades brought them to the place.

"Wait" Hera said. "Before we get him I need to do something." she concentrated, and soon became who she used to be years ago. Loren. "Okay I'm good." Hebe, and Hades stared at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing" Hades said. "Elfangor!"

((Yes?)) They turned around, and saw him. He looked like he did when Hera last saw him. ((Loren?)) Hera smiled.

"Elfangor so nice to see you again."

"Okay?" Hebe said. "Elfangor" she turned to him. Then she held out the potion. "You need to drink this."

((Why?))

"Because" she said. "It'll bring you back too life, so you can do whatever it is Mom wants you to do. I don't really know." Elfangor stared at her blankly. Hera sighed, and then said.

"If you drink the potion you'll be alive again, and you can do stupid stuff like drive yellow mustangs into the middle of a battle."

((Oh)) Elfangor said. He took the potion from Hebe, and drank it.

_Remarried_

"And I now pronounce you god and goddess." Apollo said smilin at the happy couple. "You may now kiss the bride." Elfangor who was human smiled at Loren/Hera, and the kissed. There was a loud applause. They pulled apart, and Hera smiled at her new old husband.

"Now you know why I disappeared sometimes."

"Yes" he said. "And since I died I now longer have a time limet."

"Now we can watch our son get himself nearly killed." I said, then hand in hand we walked down the aisle. As happy as we could be.

_**The End**_

**Awww that was so cute, and so happy. Grrrr me. Then again Hera, and Elfangor. Cutest. Couple. Ever! I even gave them a cute name. Elfera. Hey that's my username! **


End file.
